Ramen!
by azihaehyuk
Summary: donghae, eunhyuk dan... ramen? HAEHYUK'S ff!


Ramen!

.

.

.

HAEHYUK

.

.

.

BL, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya

.

.

.

Ff ini zii buat karena rasa kesedihan zii karena semakin banyak author (sj ff) di ffn yang mulai menghilang. Demi apapun zii sedih banget TT TT

.

.

.

Dont like dont read^^

.

.

.

Enjoy with the story~

.

.

.

"ko- konichiwa, ogenkidesuk.. suk.. suk.. aish jeongmal! Kenapa bahasa ini sulit sekali, eoh?" Donghae tampak meremukkan beberapa kertas yang berisi beberapa kosa kata negri sakura tersebut.

_Ting!_

Donghae melirik ponselnya yang baru saja berbunyi, menandakan sebuah notif masuk. "apa lagi, eoh?" sungutnya yang semakin merasa kesal.

Dengan sedikit malas, di raihnya ponsel tersebut.

_-hae~ aku pergi dengan junghoon hyung sebentar, ne? Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu, namun kulihat kau sangat sibuk dengan kamusmu itu~ jadi ku putuskan untuk tidak mengganggumu^^ aku akan segera kembali ke hotel, saranghae~-_

_-babyhyukkie_

"mwo?! Aish jinjja! Bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkanku sekarang!" Donghae menatap geram ponsel ditangannya dan dengan cepat membalas pesan kakaotalk tersebut

_-kau tidakl kembali justru akan lebiht baik-_

Balasnya cepat tanpa memperhatikan beberapa typo di dalam pengetikannya.

"dan sekarang aku harus apa?!" gerutu Donghae sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kesal.

Dan setelah lama berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan, Donghae memutuskan membuka instagramnya lau mengupload video apa yang sedang ia lakukan dan jelas saja itu tak telalu penting.

Donghae membuka earphone yang sedang ia kenakan dari i-podnya dan membuat suara i-pod itu sekencang mungkin.

Oke, sebenarnya donghae malah terlihat seperti orang kesepian yang menunggu sang kekasih pulang sambil memutar lagu di album baru mereka. Namun kembali, donghae tak peduli.

Dan setelah ia mengupload video tersebut, ia tetap merasa kesepian.

"aish jinjja! Hyukkie baby, cepatlah pulaang"

.

Haehyuk

.

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya saat membaca balasan sang ikan tercinta "kenapa ia jadi jutek begitu sih.." gerutunya yang langsung membuat junhoong, yang berada di sampingnya terkekeh.

"bertengkar, eoh?" tanya junhoong sambil tmenyeringai, sengaja membuat pemuda manis di sampingnya semakin cemberut.

Eunhyuk makin mempoutkan bibirnya, dan junhoong dengan gemas langsung mencubit gemas pipi eunhyuk. "dia yang mulai, hyung! Padahal aku kan berniat baik dengan membelikannya tiga bungkus ramen! Apa ia tak tau ramen di jepang sangat mahal!" bak anak kecil, eunhyuk mulai mengadu pada salah satu manager super junior tersebut.

Junhoong mengacak-acak rambut eunhyuk gemas "tenanglah hyukkie, kita akan segera sampai di hotel"

Mendengar kata 'hotel' hyukjae makin merenggut, mengingat donghaenya tak ingin ia kembali ke hotel "aku tak mau pulang hyung!"

Junhoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan eunhyuk yang sebenarnya jarang sekali ia tunjukkan selain di hadapan kekasih tampannya tersebut.

Tak ingin haehyuk bertengkar lebih lama, junhoong tetap melajukan mobilnya menuju hotel.

.

Haehyuk

.

"ya~ hyung, kan sudah kubilang, aku tak ingin kembali ke hotel!" eunhyuk menggerutu pada junhoong di depan pintu hotel, tepatnya kamar dirinya dan donghae.

Junhoong menggeleng sekali "aniyo, kalian harus berbaikan. Sudah ne, hyung deluan!" tanpa menunggu jawaban eunhyuk, junhoong segera kembali ke kamarnya.

Eunhyuk kembali mempoutkan bibirnya, dengan malas diputarnya engsel pintu tersebut. Di tangannya, tergantung sekantung plastik yang berisi tiga cup ramen yang sengaja ia beli untuk sang kekasih tercinta.

Pandangan eunhyuk melembut kala ia melihat donghae tengah terkantuk-kantuk sambil membaca berlembar-lembar kertas berisi kosa kata bahasa jepang di tangannya.

Perlahan, perasaan bersalah masuk kedalam hatinya "ah, seharusnya aku memang tak meninggalkannya sendiri.."

Dengan pelan, eunhyuk berjalan ke arah donghae. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher donghae dari belakang, dan dengan otomatis donghae langsung terlonjak dari keterkejutannya.

"hae!" pekik eunhyuk sambil menyentuh hidung donghae, kedua tangannya masih memeluk leher donghae dari belakang.

Donghae mengelus dadanya sambil mengatur nafasnya saking terkejutnya "hyukkie-ya, kau mengagetkanku" bagai tersambar petir, donghae langsung teringat dengan apa yang baru saja eunhyuk lakukan padanya. Ia langsung melepaskan diri dari eunhyuk "ya! Kenapa kau kembali, eoh?" tanya donghae berusaha menutup rasa rindunya.

Secara tiba-tiba, senyum di bibir eunhyuk langsung menghilang, dan terganti menjadi raut kecewa di wajah cantiknya. "kau benar-benar ingin aku pergi? Arraseo! kalau begitu selamat menikmati ini, dan aku akan tidur di kamar junhoong hyung!" eunhyuk meletakkan kantung plastik berisi tiga cup ramen yang ia beli, dan segera beranjak menuju pintu utama kamar hotel mereka.

Donghae menatap tak percaya tiga cup ramen yang eunhyuk berikan padanya. Dan dengan cepat ia menarik tangan eunhyuk, menahan kekasih tercintanya keluar kamar. "mianhae, aku tidak tau kalau.."

"makanya hae jangan main menuduhku meninggalkanmu begitu saja! Aku tidak tahan tau melihat hae yang menahan rasa lapar selama menghapalkan kosa kata bahasa jepang itu sedari tadi!" jelas eunhyuk langsung sambil menatap donghae dengan berkaca-kaca, ia tak biasa berbicara dengan orang lain dengan nada tinggi seperti tadi.

Sadar jika kekasihnya benar-benar kesal padanya, donghae segera membawa eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya "mianhae baby, lagi pula kau tak bilang ingin pergi untuk membeli ramen"

"ya! Kau masih membela dirimu, eoh?!" eunhyuk langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan donghae saat mendengar kata-kata donghae.

Donghae terkekeh melihat eunhyuknya yang telah kembali. Ia mengambil satu cup ramen dari plastik yang eunhyuk berikan, dengan cepat ia membukanya dan asap yang berasal dari ramen panas itu langsung mengepul tepat di depan wajahnya.

Dengan lembut, ia mengambil ramen tersebut dengan sumpit yang sudah tersedia di dalam cup tersebut. Ia meniup ramen tersebut beberapa kali, begitu merasa ramen tersebut sudah tak terasa begitu panas, ia mengarahkannya pada bibir eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menatap donghae bingung "itu untukmu, hae.."

Donghae tersenyum dan menyuapkan ramen tersebut pada eunhyuk yang terpaksa membuka mulutnya "kau juga harus makan, aku tau kau menghapal kosa kata bahasa jepang itu semalaman dan kau belum mengisi perutmu hingga sekarang"

Mata eunhyuk kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia tak meyangka donghae menyadarinya, dan dengan bibirnya yang terpout seolah ia kesal dengan donghae padahal sebenarnya ia tengah menahan rasa malunya, eunhyuk mengunyah ramen tersebut perlahan.

Saat melihat eunhyuk sudah menelan taconya, donghae merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel dari dalam sana.

Ia menarik eunhyuk mendekat dan tanpa aba-aba donghae mengambil foto mereka dengan kamera depan, tak peduli jika bibir eunhyuk masih terpout imut.

Donghae segera mengupload foto tersebut di dua jejaring sosialnya, twitter dan instagaram. tanpa meminta persetujuan eunhyuk terlebih dahulu

"ra~~~~~~~men^^"

END

Annyeong~ zii balik dengan ff ga jelas zii yang terbaru .-.

Mungkin ini ff terkhir zii sebelum uts, dan maaf belom bisa lanjutin ff yang lainnya terutama yang who am i TT TT

Makasih buat yang udah review di ff never ending story^^ ff itu zii dapet inspirasi dari acara tv yang ada di kompastv yang lagi jalan-jalan ekstrim di perbatasan korsel dan korut, dan di situ dijelasin sedikit tentang sejarah perangnya, makanya zii terinspirasi XD meskipun ff itu jatohnya malah abstrak banget -,-

Hmm, zii mau curhat boleh ya? Kalo ga mau baca juga ga papa kok^^

Jadi, zii sedih banget liat beberapa author hebat mulai hiatus dari ffn sumpah deh zii takut kalo semakin lama author-author hebat ff sj mulai hilang dan itu makin terlihat samkin menipisnya elf.. dan zii demi apapun sedih bangeeeeeeeeeeet TT TT

Zii berharap banget author-author yang sekarang masih aktif tetap bertahan

Zii tau zii emang bukan siapa-siapa yang kayanya aneh banget sok-sok an ngomongin ginian. Secara gitu, ff zii masih pada ancur semua -,-

Tapi ga usah terlalu dipikirin ne, itu Cuma pendapat ga jelas zii^^

Zii ngerti kok perasaan author-author yang lebih memilih hiatus di karenakan keadaan di sini.. dan zii menghargai dengan keputusan mereka yang memilih hiatus^^ karena itu pilihan mereka, dan pasti itu yang terbaik untuk mereka^^ semangat author-nim! Zii selalu mengidolai kalian~

Dan terakhir, untuk readers tercinta^^

Jujur zii ga pernah nganggep kalian readers ff zii, zii selalu nganggep kalian adalah juri zii .-.

Jadi, setiap zii upload story, dan kalian mulai meriview, perasaan zii deg-degan takut kalian ga suka .-.

Untuk itu zii sayang banget sama kaliaaan {}

Untuk semua ucapan zii yang di atas itu skip aja, karena itu Cuma curhatan zii yang ga penting banget -,-

Dan terakhir,

Review ff ini yah^^

Bow/^^


End file.
